1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of pain relief for soft corns, and more specifically to a method and device for the symptomatic relief for soft corns on the feet, the device having the ability to conform to the shape of the corn in a manner that more evenly distributes pressure throughout the device, thus alleviating pressure on the corn and reducing pain.
2. Prior Art
Many and various types of corn cushions and pads have been developed for relieving the pain associated with soft corns. Historically, pads for corns have been manufactured from compressible materials such as felt or foamed latex. This trend continues today as evidenced by the large number of such products available on the over-the-counter foot care market. These products are typically doughnut-shaped and are placed around the corn. However, many people still have significant pain from the corn even when using these products.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,795 to Scholl discloses a corn cushion or pad that is applied to the top of the toe and over a joint of a toe so to wholly enclose the corn and reduce the pressure on the toe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,112 to Murray discloses a toe positioner for maintaining greater accuracy and control of toes during the making of casts or the making of shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,018 to Ikebe et al. discloses a device for deodorizing and drying portions between toes that comprises two rod-shaped flexible fibrous elements or layers formed of a large number of fibers that are positioned between toes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,083 to Kasahara discloses a valgus big toe rectifying supporter that can help prevent pain in and around a valgus big toe and its nail by using a securing band and a resilient member (such as a sponge) and as applied, the securing band and the resilient member secure the big toe in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,789 to Zook discloses a padding and medicating device for corns, hammertoes, bunions, blisters and the like comprising a non-compressible or viscoelastic gel that is directly impregnated on a carrier structure of elastic fiber. In the Zook '789 device, the viscoelastic gel conforms to the shape of the lesion in a manner that dissipates externally applied pressure throughout the fabric-gel-tissue system, and the gel is retained on and compressed against the body part being treated by the elastic tension of the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,357 to Kawaguchi discloses a health appliance comprising an inflatable member that fits between toes (or fingers) that expands so as to widen the space between toes (or fingers). U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,140 to Dever et al. discloses a plaster preparation comprising and releasing an active ingredient for the treatment of corns, callus, and warts. The Dever '140 preparation comprises synthetic rubber, a reinforcing agent (such as silica), a tackifier, and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, and discloses a drug carrier for efficaciously and controllably applying a drug to the surface of a corn, callus, or wart.
While the prior art proceeds to disclose an array of corn cushions and pads for relieving the pain associated with soft corns, each of these devices is not a custom-shaped and sized device. What is needed but not found in the prior art is a method and device for the symptomatic relief of soft corns that significantly eliminates the pressure points that still remain with other solutions. Previous inventions attempt to address the problem, not the underlying cause of corns, which is the elimination of localized pressure points. Other remedies offer some degree of relief by increasing the area of the pressure point associated with the formation of soft corns in minimal portions. The result being that these remedies have the effect of making the corn larger than its original size by increasing the area of pressure in one selected area.
It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed. By utilizing a mold-in-place process, a greater surface area of the toe shares the pressure of the corn equally, thus substantially eliminating a selected pressure point. In addition, further advantages of the present invention are that the device properly adheres to the toe, even when the corn is on a joint of the toe, and does not irritate healthy tissue surrounding the corn and the adjacent toes.